Open the Door
by Cat Samwise
Summary: Every Wednesday Severus disappears somewhere for four hours. Harry, his boyfriend these past three years, is trying to find out where. And then he does.


**Title:** Open the Door…

**Author:** Cat Samwise

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Feedback:** samwise@012.net.il

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Characters and places in this story, which appear in the _Harry Potter_ novels, belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. I don't make, or intend to make money out of them.

**Summery:** Every Wednesday Severus disappears somewhere for four hours. Harry, his boyfriend these past three years, is trying to find out where. And then he does.

**Notes:** Part of the second wave of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, scenario no. 162 – Snape learns to Tango… if Alan can do it… so can Sev… right? Whatever the reason… get Snape doing \"The Dance of Love\". Bonus points to anyone who can get him to hold a rose in his mouth. 

Special thanks to my beta Leone, thank you!

**Archiving:** The Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest (). After the Fest is over – please ask. If you can't see the Fest's URL, e-mail me & I'll send it to you.

"Well?"

"What?" asked Severus, looking at his boyfriend.

Severus had just entered the apartment the two of them shared, and was taking off his shoes.

"Aren't you going to tell me where you've been?" the other man asked.

"Harry," said Severus. He walked to the other man, pecked him on the head and disappeared in one of the rooms. "We've talked about this. It's not important."

"So why won't you tell me what it is?" Harry pouted, though Severus couldn't see it.

Severus reemerged from the room wearing a simple pair of pants and a blue t-shirt. "It's a place I go to so I can clear my mind," he said.

"But I thought I helped you clear your mind," continued Harry, acting childish.

Severus laughed, sat on the couch and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry ended up straddling him. "That you do."

"But why won't you tell me?" asked Harry, refusing to let it go.

Severus busied himself with Harry's neck for a while. "You know," he said against Harry's now damp skin. "I can think of better ways to spend our time." Saying this he attacked Harry's neck in earnest, and slipped his hands under Harry's shirt.

Harry moaned. "Severus…"

"Sh," murmured Severus, getting rid of Harry's shirt. "We might get complaints from the neighbors."

Harry's fingers tangled in Severus' hair and he tugged until Severus' mouth closed over his. There were no thoughts in Harry's head except of lust and need for the other man.

They didn't talk much that night.

~

The next week, when Severus entered their apartment, he found Harry sitting on the couch and reading a book.

"What aren't you in bed?" he asked, taking off his shoes.

Harry looked up from his book. "I was waiting for you."

"I told you not to," accused Severus playfully.

Harry shrugged. "Where have you been?"

Severus almost groaned. "Harry."

"I want to know."

Severus went to the couch, sat next to Harry and hugged him from behind. "What are you reading?"

"You're changing the subject," complained Harry, but relaxed in Severus' arms.

"How about we don't talk at all?" Severus purred in Harry's ear, while one of his hands sneaked to Harry's thigh.

"Sev…" Harry tried again, but his head fell back to Severus' shoulder as the other hand open his pants and rubbed…

Not much talking that night either.

~

Severus entered his apartment.

He was surprised to find the living room empty and dark.

Severus quickly took off his shoes and cloak and went strait to the bedroom.

It was empty as well.

Severus froze.

He got to his senses and went to check all the other rooms.

Nothing. He was alone in the apartment.

A strong feeling of dread sized Severus' heart. What could have happened to Harry?

Severus looked through the whole apartment again, there was no note.

Severus didn't know what to do with himself.

He couldn't call the Ministry. There was no Dark Lord to worry about, there was no ransom note and Harry had been missing for less than four hours. They wouldn't listen to him.

Severus would have gone insane with worry if, at that moment, the front door hadn't opened and Harry hadn't walked inside.

Severus was so relived he stared at him for a whole minute.

Then he noticed a few things. First, Harry's hair was damp, and his skin shone with sweat. And second, his clothes were all crumbled.

Severus' need to rush towards his boyfriend and hold him till he chocked was replaced with almost uncontrollable anger.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

Harry lifted his head from looking at his shoes and smiled. "Oh, hey Sev. I didn't think you were home yet."

"You didn't – it's half past midnight. Where the hell have you been?" shouted Severus, now mindless with rage. "Who have you been with?"

"What?" Harry looked astonished.

"You heard me!"

"It's none of your business!" stated Harry and turned around to hang his cloak on the hanger.

Severus took two steps and spun Harry around. "None of my business? Who do you think you are?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" snapped Harry.

"Tell me where you were," demanded Severus.

"No," Harry stood his ground. "You never tell me, why should I?"

"You stupid wench!" Severus growled and Harry took a step back. "I was worried, for god's sake. You could have at least left a note!"

"You were worried?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course," Severus felt his rage slip away. "I thought someone kidnapped you, or that you left."

Now Harry looked sheepish. "I should have left a note."

"Who have you been with?" demanded Severus suddenly, remembering his earlier suspicion.

Harry crossed his arms and looked smug. "Are you jealous?"

"You're mine," Severus stated. Harry raised an eyebrow. "No one touches you except me."

"And you?" asked Harry. Severus put his hands on Harry's hips. "Does anybody touch you except me?"

Severus cocked his head to the side. "You have to ask?"

Harry sighed, uncrossed his arms and put them on Severus' chest. "I don't know, should I?"

Severus kissed him then, nothing greedy or hungry, just lips touching lips gently, lovingly. "You shouldn't." he whispered.

Harry smiled. "So, where have _you_ been?"

Severus laughed.

~

Severus opened the door and entered his apartment.

He locked the door and bent down to take off his shoes, expecting Harry to start interrogating him any moment. Nothing happened.

Severus lifted his head, surprised, and found their living room empty.

Severus hastily took off his cloak and went around their apartment. The kitchen, the bathroom, the study, the spare room, everything was empty, no Harry in sight.

Severus walked to their bedroom hoping he'd be there.

He was.

Severus exhaled in relief.

Harry was lying on their bed, in his clothes, but asleep. Apparently, he fell asleep waiting for Severus.

Severus smiled, magically removing his and Harry's clothes and slid into the bed. He gathered Harry closer.

The young man sighed and fell into a deeper sleep.

~

Severus didn't even take his keys out of his pocket when the door opened. He looked up and found Harry glaring at him.

"Where have you been?" the young man demanded.

"The usual," answered Severus.

"The usual!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What's wrong?" asked Severus, pushing his way past Harry who still stood in the doorway. Harry slammed the door shut.

"Severus, it's two o'clock in the morning, what did you think you were doing?"

Severus stared at Harry, and then he gave a quick glance at the clock. The hands showed it was ten past two.

"Sev," Harry said quietly, his voice screamed disappointment. "I don't know what you want from me. You tell me you love me, you care for me like nobody else, you yell at me when you get home and I'm not here, and then you go and do this. I don't know."

There where exactly two words that Severus' brain could come up with at that moment, 'oh, shit.' But he would _not_ lose Harry.

Harry looked at him sadly. "I love you, but…" That spurred Severus into action.

"No buts! I'm sorry. I really lost track of time. I was just busy and I didn't look at the clock…"

"But you were doing what?" Harry looked miserable. "Can you tell me something?"

Severus stretched his hand toward Harry, and the latter took it. They sat on the couch.

"When the war was still going," said Severus. "And I just started spying for Albus, he suggested that I should find something unrelated to the war, to the wizarding world in large, to occupy my mind with. At first, I thought it was stupid, and that I didn't need such a thing." He paused for a moment and Harry crawled into his arms for support. "Then – then, I, well, I started to see the sense in such a thing. I started looking for something. At first I couldn't think of anything, because my mind was already too occupied with the war. I couldn't think of anything unrelated. After a while, I found a notice in a muggle newspaper. I've been doing that ever since."

Harry nodded. "That's why you take the car. But I still don't understand why you can't tell me."

Severus shrugged. "I always kept it separate from my life, whatever and whomever was in it. I guess it's a habit."

"I still intend to find out, you know," Harry informed him.

Severus laughed. "You can try."

"I will succeed."

~

Severus tried to unlock the door to his apartment quietly, thinking that maybe this time his boyfriend would be asleep.

He didn't remember when he started thinking of Harry as his boyfriend. Clearly the young man was getting to him. But Severus had to admit he was quite attached.

Not to mention that his Harry was a cocky little nymph who could give him a hard on by sitting on the couch and reading a book.

Severus opened the door quietly, thinking, again, that he shouldn't wake Harry and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you sneaking in, darling?" Harry's voice was sticky sweet. Severus wanted to glare.

"I didn't want to wake you."

Harry smiled. "Wake me? But I _always_ wait for you."

"Harry, stop it." Severus narrowed his eyes.

Harry sighed. "Well, that didn't work."

Severus stared at him. "What didn't work?"

Harry shrugged. "Never mind, where have you been?"

It was Severus' turn to sigh. "Harry…"

"Yes, luv?" Harry helped Severus out of his cloak.

"Don't call me that," Severus growled.

"Whatever you want, precious."

At the sound of that, Severus turned to look at Harry. "Precious?"

Harry was the picture of innocence. "You don't like it?"

Severus burst out laughing. Harry's expression turned sheepish.

When Severus finally calmed down, he kissed Harry lightly on the lips and knelt to take off his shoes. "And to think I just wondered why I put up with you."

Harry stared at him in horror. "You want to leave me?"

Severus sighed and stood up. "No." He kissed Harry again and wrapped his arms around him. "Now let's get some sleep."

Later, when they both were tucked comfortably under the covers and in each other's arms, Harry's last thought, before falling asleep, was, "Damn, he distracted me again."

~

Severus opened the door and found Harry sitting by the table in their dining area, writing on a piece of parchment. 

"Aren't you ever asleep?" he demanded.

Harry looked up. "Hello to you too. Where have you been?"

Severus was starting to get irritated. "I didn't tell you a month ago, I didn't tell you a week ago, I'm not going to tell you now and I won't tell you next week. Give up already!"

Harry stood from his chair, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," mumbled Severus busying himself with his shoes.

"Sev," Harry walked up to Severus and tugged on his arm until they were face to face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." Severus wasn't looking at Harry.

Harry hugged Severus close and stroke his back. "Whatever it is, it's over now." Severus chuckled slightly against Harry's neck.

Harry led Severus to their bedroom, undressed him and tucked him between the sheets so that only his head was visible over the covers.

Severus looked at Harry. "And you're waiting for what?"

Harry sighed, undressed as well and crawled over to Severus.

"No information out of you tonight, eh?" he whispered, but Severus had fallen asleep.

~

Severus opened the door and entered the apartment.

The living room was lit with a fire and Harry was curled up on the couch, reading his book.

Severus smiled, took off his shoes and cloak and hung it on the hanger. He walked quietly to Harry and kissed his head.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Severus sat next to Harry and looked at him. Harry continued reading.

After some time Harry scooted into Severus' arms. Severus sighed. "It's well past midnight. Don't you think you should stop reading?"

"But this is really interesting!" protested Harry, not taking his eyes from the book.

Severus rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and read the book. "In ancient Greece the human psychology…"

"Harry," Severus sounded schooling. "You hate history and you hate psychology even more."

"I changed my mind," muttered Harry and flipped a page.

"Is this another ploy of yours to get me to tell you where I go?" 

"Maybe," muttered Harry guiltily.

"It's not working."

"I noticed."

Severus laughed. "Come on, we're both tired."

"Don't I deserve a consolation prize?" asked Harry, as he was dragged into the bedroom.

"For what? Thinking?"

"Oh, you!" Harry half laughed, half glared at Severus. 

The latter turned around and gave him a vicious kiss. "Maybe a small one."

Harry fell on the bed, looking up at Severus. "Small? Since when is it small?"

Severus growled. "No more talking from you."

~

The next week, when Severus opened the door, he found Harry sitting on a rug in front of their fireplace. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Harry?" Severus' voice was a little shaky.

His boyfriend turned to look at him. "Hey."

"You'll catch a cold," Severus told him, taking off his shoes.

Harry shrugged. "It's warm in front of the fire."

Severus hung his cloak on a hanger and walked towards Harry. "What are you doing up?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Waiting for you, obviously." He averted his gaze. "I couldn't sleep."

Severus sank to his knees in front of Harry. "And how would me coming back help you sleep?" He purred.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Where have you been, Severus?"

Severus chuckled himself. "Not gonna tell you." He lapped at Harry's exposed collarbone.

Harry titled his head back to allow Severus more room and busied his own hands with Severus' robes. "Will you show me?"

Severus lifted his head. Harry pouted. "Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you love me?" suggested Harry, kissing below Severus' ear.

"Whomever told you that?" teased Severus, sliding Harry's boxers down.

Harry tried to look scandalized while taking his own underpants off. "Why, you did!"

"I did, didn't I?" Harry had taken off Severus' robe, and was now working on his shirt. "Did I show you that too?"

Harry moaned and looked him in the eyes. "Yes," he hissed.

"Want me to show you again?" said Severus in a low voice that he knew drove Harry wild. He was rewarded with a heart-shattering kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" teased Severus again, while caressing Harry's ass.

"Yes," whispered Harry and wrapped his legs around Severus.

~

Severus opened the door to the apartment he shared with Harry Potter. 

He looked around, expecting to see his companion waiting for him. To his great surprise, he found the room to be empty.

"Harry?" he called. There was no answer.

Severus quickly took his shoes and cloak off and was going to check where his boyfriend was when he found a wand directly between his eyes.

At the other side of the wand was his Harry. Severus sighed in relief.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Severus nodded and was about to say something when he noticed –

His Harry was standing in the middle of their living room, naked. Wet and naked.

Severus' jaw dropped, his mouth watered and all the blood in his brain rushed into other, more needed parts of his body.

Harry, on his part, didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "I was just taking a shower," he informed Severus calmly.

"Oh," Severus' brain was _not_ working.

"So, where have you been?" asked Harry, tongue-in-cheek

"Out," breathed Severus, watching water drip from Harry's hair onto his shoulder and continue sliding down his chest, past a nipple, down the stomach… Severus lost it when his gaze fell on Harry's groin.

"Out, where?" continued Harry, but Severus didn't hear him.

Apparently there was some blood left in Severus' brain, and all of it was telling him to pounce on this gorgeous, wet, naked body in front of him and shag it until their neighbors came to complain. Severus was in no position to argue.

Harry never did finish his shower that night, nor did he get any information out of Severus. But in the long run, he didn't care much.

~

Severus entered his apartment and found, to his surprise, the living room to be empty.

Harry usually waited for him, so they could go to bed together. Severus thought for a moment and then remembered. He told Harry not to wait for him because he might be really late that evening.

With that calming thought on his mind, Severus turned to his shoes and cloak. He took them off and put them in their place. Then he went to see how Harry was.

Only, when he stood in front of the door to their bedroom he could hear noises coming from the in side.

Was that – moaning?

Severus stood shock still. His Harry was in their bedroom and moaning? With Severus not in it? Severus told him he was going to be late and Harry decided to take advantage of it? Come to think of it, he hadn't told Severus where he went that time, and who said he hadn't done it again?

Well, no one was going to make a fool out of Severus.

Severus flung the door open, wand in hand, prepared to blast whomever it was to the dark side of Jupiter.

He stopped dead, shocked again.

Harry was on their bed all right. He was moaning, that was true. But he was alone.

Harry was lying on his back, up side down on the bed. His legs were propped on the headboard and apart. His left hand was tending to his member, and although Severus couldn't see what the other one was doing, he had a fairly good idea.

Severus swallowed hard.

Harry titled his head back and saw Severus. He smiled.

"Hey you. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

Severus just stared. Harry smirked and removed both his hands from himself.

Severus found he couldn't jump Harry because, for some unknown reason, there seemed to be an invisible wall in the middle of their bedroom.

Harry got up from the bed and came to stand in front of Severus in all his naked glory, still smiling.

"Let's see if this works, OK?"

Severus nodded. He didn't know what Harry meant, but he agreed to anything that would make this bloody wall to disappear.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Out," breathed Severus.

"What were you doing?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer, but the word seemed too long for him to master.

Harry frowned. "You won't talk?"

"Can't." There, one syllable word, he could manage that.

Harry's smirk returned. "We'll see what we can do."

He turned, giving Severus a full view of that perfect ass of his, knelt on the bed, legs slightly apart, and bent over.

Severus was holding onto the wall for dear life. He was quite sure his legs wouldn't support him if this torture continued.

Harry appeared to be searching for something on the bed, seemingly unaware of Severus' gaze glued to his butt.

After about five minutes, (_five minutes!_), he turned and stood in front of Severus again. He had his wand.

With a swift flick and a few words, Severus was as naked as Harry.

"Now, Sev," Harry purred. "Will you take me with you next week?"

Severus managed to nod and not openly drool. Success!

"You promise?"

"Yes," hissed Severus. Why wouldn't Harry take the goddamn wall away?

"No backing away?"

"No." Severus was clawing at the wall. If Harry wouldn't do it, Severus would dig his way to him.

Harry smiled. "You remember that."

A second later, there was no wall.

Severus might have heard something wooden hit some hard surface (the floor?), but he really didn't care. Then there was the fact that the bed might have been more comfortable, but that wasn't in front of Severus' mind at that moment.

~

Severus opened his apartment's door.

"Are you really taking me with you?" asked Harry from behind him.

Severus turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "I promised you."

Harry looked at him, unsure. "It sounds too easy," he admitted finally.

Severus smiled, closed the door and put his arms around Harry's middle, drawing him closer. "You've tried to find out where I go for more than a year now." Severus kissed Harry lightly. "Besides, I won't lie to you."

Harry nodded and leaned into Severus. "I'm scared."

Severus laughed lightly. "Don't worry. It's nothing horrible."

Harry smiled at him and Severus helped him with his cloak.

They were out.

They took the car and Severus was driving. After all, he was the one who knew where they were going.

Half way through the ride, Severus remembered something. He looked sideways at Harry. He was looking through the window, trying to figure out where they were or memorizing the way, Severus couldn't guess.

"Harry," he said finally.

The young man turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you something," Severus admitted hesitantly.

Harry didn't say anything.

"It's nothing big," continued Severus. "It's just something you should know." He didn't let his eyes stray from the road.

"Don't worry," said Harry, his voice suggested he was smiling. "Just tell me."

"Well," Severus almost stuttered. "The people there, I've known them for years now. They're really good people, they just –"

"Just say it, Sev." Harry's voice was soothing. "I won't bite your head off."

Severus smiled weakly. "They don't know I'm gay," he blurted out.

There was a long silence during which Severus didn't dare to glance at Harry.

Eventually though, Harry started laughing. "That's the big secret? He managed between fits of laughter. "That's what you were afraid to tell me?"

"It's kind of important," said Severus weakly.

"Why?" Harry finally managed to control his laughter.

"You'll see when we get there," said Severus. "I just wanted you to know and, well, ask you not to flaunt your claim on me."

That sounded _so_ bad.

"Are you ashamed of me?" asked Harry, all traces of amusement gone.

"No, no. God, no," Severus glanced briefly at Harry. "And I'm not cheating on you either," he said, anticipating Harry's next suggestion. "It's kind of hard to explain."

Harry took pity on him. "I'll see when we get there, right?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, and I'm not telling you only because I want it to be a surprise. I really want to see your face when you figure it out."

Harry chuckled lightly. "You've got me scared again, Sev."

They were silent for a few more moments. But this time Harry broke it.

"What do these friends of yours know about you?

"They know my age," said Severus, Harry chuckled again. "They know I've got a rather demanding job and that's the reason I come there." Harry nodded. "They also know I'm in a serious relationship, and have been for the past three years. They don't ask questions about it because they're really sick of me telling them to bugger off."

"You're a real people person," commented Harry lightly.

"You complaining?"

They arrived about five minutes later.

There were several cars in the parking lot, and Harry could see people going in the general direction of one of the buildings. He could also hear music, but he couldn't figure out what kind.

"You go dancing?" he asked Severus after they parked the car.

"Well, yes."

The two of them reached the entrance quickly. There was a line of people waiting to buy tickets. Severus ignored it completely and continued walking. Harry wanted to follow, but the guard stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he barked at him.

"Going inside?" suggested Harry, a little shaken.

Just then Severus reappeared. "Steve, why did you stop him?" 

"Hello, Severus," answered Steve, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "This one tried to get in without paying.

Severus rolled his eyes, which cheered Harry up a bit. "He's with me."

Steve turned to Severus. "Really?"

"Really," said Severus, clearly annoyed. "I told you I had other friends."

Harry effectively covered his chuckle with a cough. 

"So, Sevy darling," a female voice said from behind Severus. Harry craned his neck and saw a woman about his age, with long blond hair and light blue eyes. She was warring a long, tight fitting dress with a generous cleavage, and a slash from one hip and down. "You finally took our advice and brought your friends here." She was making eyes at Severus. "A shame you only brought one though."

Severus smiled back at her. "Dana, this is Harry. Harry – Dana."

Harry nodded in greeting.

Dana smiled at Harry. "Let's get inside. I'm a little cold." Steve let Harry get through, and the three of them entered the club.

Only, it wasn't a regular club, or anything Harry had seen before. It was totally different, especially the dancing.

It took Harry a few moments, but he figured it out.

Tango.

Everyone there was dancing tango.

And then it dawned on him. His _Severus_ could, and did, dance tango.

The realization had left Harry numb for a few moments, during which Dana had left. At least he and Severus were relatively alone now.

"You come here dance _tango_ every week?" he asked Severus, needing the reassurance.

Severus smiled. "Smart boy. Yes."

"That's – wow." It was the only thing Harry could say.

"It's good to know I can still surprise you," said Severus mildly.

That snapped Harry into reality. "Anyway, thanks for warning me." Severus looked questioningly at him. "About them not knowing."

"Us not knowing what?" Another one of Severus' friends walked up to them. She had dark hair and chilling green eyes, but she was smiling warmly. Her dress was different from Dana's. For one, it was red. And, it was much more flowing. Easier to dance in, thought Harry.

"It's nothing," answered Severus lightly. "Anna, meet Harry. Harry, this is Anna, my partner."

Anna smiled at Harry, and then tuned to back Severus. "How's your girlfriend?" she asked. "No ring in your future?"

Severus smiled lightly, glancing at Harry. "She doesn't wish it anymore than I do."

Anna laughed. "Alright. OK, I'm off to find Michael. He and Brian are fighting again."

Severus nodded. "Make sure they don't kill each other."

"I will," and she was off.

Harry looked quizzically at Severus. "Nice friends you've got there."

"They're fine, once you get to know them."

"Are you planning to let me?"

Severus smiled. "Wait till you see me dance."

"Oh, you're so full of yourself, aren't you?" teased Harry.

"If I've been doing this for more than twenty years, I think I could have mastered this, don't you?" Severus teased right back.

"You always said that Neville is hopeless with potions. Do you think twenty years would change that?"

"You're going to get it for that."

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Harry watched the dancers for some time, absorbing the atmosphere and the music.

"When are you going to dance?" he asked.

Severus smiled mischievously. "In a while."

"By the way," Harry remembered something. "How long have you been dancing with this Anna girl?"

"Five years," said Severus, searching for something in the crowed.

"Is that so?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It is."

And then it happened.

The music stopped, and everyone cleared a space in the middle of the dance-floor.

Severus smiled at Harry and left. Harry stood looking after him for a few moments, until he realized it must have been Severus' cue.

Harry moved to the front of the crowed to have a better look.

"What's going on?" he asked a guy who was standing to his left.

"The house dancers are going to show us how it's really done," whispered the man back excitedly.

Harry thanked him and watched the floor, looking for Severus. _House dancer?_ he thought. _Not half bad, Sev._

He was completely blown away.

If Harry had been a specialist, he would've been amazed by the complexity of the steps, the ease with which they performed the sequence, and the elegance of their moves.

But Harry was none of that so the only thing his mind could come up with was, 'bloody fucking brilliant'.

He watched as Severus manipulated Anna into amazing moves and dips. He could see their eyes not leaving each other's. It was obvious they were having amazing time.

Harry could also see why no one ever suspected Severus was gay; the dance was pure seduction.

Harry regained his ability to think only after the music stopped and Severus and Anna stepped away from each other. For a moment he was a little jealous, but then he knew better than that.

"Do you dance?" Harry turned around and found Dana, from earlier, standing in front of him. He didn't even realize the music started again.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I never even tried."

She looked puzzled. "So why did Severus bring you?"

Harry did some quick thinking. "I won a bet with him."

Dana smiled. "That would make since. He _never_ backs off on _anything_."

Harry nodded. "Tell me about it." Upon seeing Dana's questioning look, he added, "We work together."

Dana nodded. "Well, it's a shame you don't dance."

"I'll come prepared next time."

She smiled. "Do that."

Dana smiled, and Harry concentrated on watching Severus. The latter danced with a few more girls, and then went back to Harry.

"So?" he asked.

"It's kind of a shock," answered Harry. "I did _not_ expect this."

"What did you expect?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Not this."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"I was a little jealous earlier."

"You have nothing to be jealous about," said Severus. "I only dance with them, nothing more. And I always come back to you."

"I know," said Harry, struggling to say what he felt. "It's just the way you were dancing. It was so hot."

Severus raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Should I remember that for future references?"

Harry laughed and blushed at the same time. "Between you and her, not you and I."

"It's just dancing."

"I know," Harry sighed again. "You were perfect." Severus smiled.

The stood silent for another moment, watching the dancers.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Severus.

Harry looked at him questioningly. "It's still early."

"Yes, but you don't dance, and I feel bad leaving you here alone."

"Afraid someone would steal me?" They shared a smile.

"There you are!" Harry practically jumped when someone yelled behind him. He turned around and saw a man, dressed in white, beaming at him and Severus. He was tall and good-looking, his hair was brown and so were his eyes. His smile displaying two rows of perfect white teeth. Now, Harry had reasons to be jealous.

"Hi, I'm Michael," he said and offered Harry his hand.

"Harry." Harry took the offered hand and shook it.

"Great to meet you," Michael was still beaming. "Just talked to Dana. She said you're new to this."

_Oh, damn_, thought Harry. From the corner of his eye he could see Severus smirking.

"So," Michael continued, now turning to Severus. "I hope this wasn't extremely important."

"No, no," said Severus, still smirking at Harry. "Go ahead."

Harry managed to throw a glare at Severus as he was dragged away.

~

Severus locked the door to his apartment and turned to look at his companion, who was lying on the couch.

"My legs are killing me," Harry declared.

Severus smiled, took off his cloak and shoes and went to sit on the couch next to Harry.

"Why don't your legs hurt?" Harry asked.

"I'm used to it?"

Harry yawned. "Come here."

The couch was enchanted so that both of them could lie side by side comfortably, so Severus complied.

With a little moving around they were in their favorite sleeping position. One of Severus' leg between Harry's, one of Harry's between Severus', Harry's head of Severus' chest and their arms around each other. Severus stroked Harry's hair lightly.

"We shouldn't sleep on the couch," Severus whispered.

"No moving," mumbled Harry.

Severus smiled. "You'll regret it in the morning."

Harry didn't answer, just snuggled closer to Severus' body.

They lay silently for a while and Severus was sure Harry had fallen asleep, when the latter lifted his head and looked at him.

"I want to dance with you," said Harry.

"In the club?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter, just dance with you."

"It's going to be a lot of work." Severus looked seriously at Harry.

"I know, but I still want to do it."

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head. "Alright,"

~

"Are we going to start from the beginning?"

Severus looked up at Harry. The two of them had cleared a relatively big space in the middle of their living room and bought several tango-music muggle CDs. At that moment, Severus was looking for a spell to make the CDs work without a CD player.

"Yes," he said. "You agreed to be the 'girl' and I need to teach you that."

Harry looked down at the CDs he was holding. "Michael taught me some stuff in the club."

"He taught you how to lead, you need to know to be led and understand what that means."

Harry nodded, shuffling through the CDs.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus looked up from his book.

Harry shrugged. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Severus took the CDs out of Harry's hands and put them next to the books on the table.

"I'm going to embarrass myself."

Severus laughed lightly, coaxing Harry into his arms. "Harry, waking up stark naked on my desk in your seventh year with Finnigan draped over you, and me looming over you was embarrassing."

Harry groaned and buried his head in Severus' shoulder. "Don't remind me."

"It was your sheer dumb luck I didn't take points away from you, or give you detention."

"You were mesmerized with my body," suggested Harry, kissing Severus' neck.

"You were my student, I wasn't interested in you then."

"Sure, that's why you've been dancing with the female version of _me_ these past five years." Harry moved to Severus' jaw.

"You've noticed," Severus murmured, tilting his head to give Harry more room.

Harry chuckled. "We're not going to dance today, are we?"

At that comment, Severus, with great difficulty, untangled himself from Harry. "No, we are."

Harry pouted. "You're no fun."

Severus looked at him sternly down his nose, which only made Harry stick his tongue out.

"Doesn't work on me, remember?"

Severus shook his head and sighed. "Come on."

"What about the music?" Harry looked momentarily confused.

"Let's try without music first."

They stood one in front of the other in the middle of the cleared space. Harry was, again, visibly nervous. 

"Let's start with posture." Severus was in his instructing mode. "Give me your right hand." Harry did so, and Severus stretched their clasped hands. "Now, put your left hand on my shoulder." Again, Harry complied. Severus put his right hand on Harry's waist and pulled him closer. They now stood as close to one another as possible. 

Harry had to tilt his head slightly to look at Severus. And when he did, his breath caught in his throat. The way Severus was _looking_ at him.

A smile tugged the corner of Severus' mouth, but he continued instructing. "We stay this close throughout the dance, with exception of spins and the occasional dip." Harry nodded. "Let's try a few simple steps. Try to understand what my hands are telling you. Trust me. It's very important that you trust me."

Harry nodded again, and Severus started moving.

The steps were really simple, ones that Michael had already taught Harry. It seemed Severus was just trying him up, to see if Harry could submit, in a way, to him.

Everything went smoothly, with Harry doing better than either of them expected. He managed to read Severus' gestures easily, and complied with everything he told him.

Until the last step.

Severus tried to lower Harry into a dip, but Harry lost his balance and ended up on the floor. He glared at Severus, who was chuckling merrily. 

"That was uncalled for," grumbled Harry, getting up.

"I told you to trust me, not that I'm going to be your guardian angel and catch you if you fall."

"It still hurt. You could have just told me." Harry was pouting.

"Yes, but now you'll remember," answered Severus, still chuckling slightly. "Besides, the look on your face was priceless."

"See if you get any tonight."

Severus laughed out right at this. "You're planning on denying yourself of me until you can dance properly?"

Harry, still pouting, crossed his arms over his chest. "What if I do?"

"You really think you'll succeed?"

"No," Harry sighed. "I'll be too frustrated to dance properly."

"That's what I thought." He uncrossed Harry's arms and put them on his chest and his own hands around Harry. "You want to dance some more?"

"No more dropping though."

Severus chuckled again. "If you keep your balance, you won't."

"OK then."

"With music this time?"

Harry nodded, and stepped into the required position. "Bring it on."

Severus nodded, and pointed his wand at one of the CDs.

~

Severus opened the door to his apartment and entered.

He looked around and saw light coming from under the kitchen door. He smiled to himself, took off his shoes and cloak, turned around and was just about to go and investigate when the door opened, and Harry came through.

"Hey," said Harry smiling at Severus. "How was work?"

Severus sighed. "Fine. Everything's on schedule."

"That's good." Harry pulled Severus closer and kissed him. "And your day? How was your day?" His eyes where mischievous.

"It's looking up," Severus half smiled at Harry.

Harry pulled Severus towards the kitchen. "I got a new recipe. I want you to try it out."

"I'm your laboratory mouse again, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to one of the chairs in their dining are. "Sit."

Severus sat and let Harry wait on him.

The dish consisted of rice and meat, but Severus could also see cooked raisins and carrots. There were a couple of salads on the table and that was it.

Severus commented on that, and Harry told him that this dish shouldn't be followed by alcohol of any kind, and that he'd get tea when he was done.

"It's a customary dish in Uzbekistan," continued Harry. "I'm just following the custom. If you don't like it, I won't make it again."

Severus nodded and started eating. It turned out to be very good. It was beyond Severus how Harry could be this good a cook but totally suck at potions. He didn't dwell on it, though.

Towards the end of the meal, Harry looked timidly at Severus. "I don't want to dance tonight."

Severus looked up from his tea. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd like to take a break, just for tonight."

Severus' eyes sparkled. "What do you suggest we do instead?"

Harry smiled. "Hm, there are a few things we could do."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"We could read. I have a book I need to finish." Severus made a face. Harry kept smiling. "No, then. We could try and make the telly work again. I think I know how to keep it from exploding this time." Severus drank his tea and stared at Harry. "No, huh? OK, what about that new project of yours?"

"Top secret." Harry could be so annoying at times, thought Severus.

"Damn. How about we write some letters? I know Hermione's furious with me by now." Severus put his cup down.

Harry got up from his seat and waved his wand at the table. It immediately cleared. He went to Severus and took his hand, pulling him out of his chair and towards their room. "Of course, there are _other_ things we could do."

"That's beginning to sound interesting," whispered Severus, his mouth on Harry's neck.

"Want me to elaborate?"

They were in their bedroom now. Harry kneeled on the bed, and started unfastening Severus' robe. Severus waved his wand, and Harry was unclothed in a second.

The younger man pouted. "That's not fair."

Severus smirked and pushed Harry backwards so that he was stretched on the bed. He waved his wand at himself and his clothes disappeared as well.

"Much better," growled Harry, as Severus stretched on top of him.

"And going to be much better, isn't it?" said Severus in a low voice after he released Harry's mouth and moved to his nipples.

Harry cried out and threw his head back.

~

Harry gave a big sigh. "Oh God."

Severus looked at him. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

Harry half-glared at his partner. "Easy for you to say. You've done this millions of times."

Severus put a finger under Harry's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Trust me." A kiss. "You'll do great."

The two of them were standing in the back stage of the Annual Gay Dance Competition, preparing for their first ever public performance.

Severus watched as Harry re-adjusted his costume. He smiled.

They worked very hard on their dances (not just tango) for this competition. Severus was fairly sure they could make the finals since the dynamic between himself and Harry was practically flawless and they did practice, a lot. 

On top of everything, this was very important to Harry.

Harry seemed to take dancing head-on, as opposed to his earlier days when he couldn't make two steps without stepping on his partner's toes.

Luckily, for Severus, that was when Harry was still a Hogwarts student and years before their relationship.

Another pressing matter on Severus' mind was the fact some of his own friends from the club were bound to be watching the competition. Brian, for starters, was one of the judges. That meant that he'd have to explain his personal business to the lot of them. It might become tricky. 

Someone was touching his shoulder. Severus looked to his left and saw Harry staring nervously at him.

Severus took his hand from his shoulder and kissed it. "What is it?"

"The director just came by and said all the couples should go on stage in ten minutes."

Severus nodded. "Are you ready?"

"No."

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "Aren't your friends here to support you?"

"That's half the reason I'm nervous," answered Harry, looking down. "If I screw up, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Fred and George are here too?" Severus was rather surprised; those two had called Harry a traitor and hadn't spoken to him since he announced that he was dating Severus.

Harry nodded. "I have no idea how Ron convinced them to come."

"Two minutes," someone called out in the front of the room.

Severus kissed Harry. "Relax, enjoy and trust me," he whispered. Harry nodded, leaning into Severus.

"You two, you ready?"

Severus looked up from Harry and saw the director. He nodded.

"Good," said the manager. "Go and take your places."

"Come on, Harry," whispered Severus. "Let's get this show going."

They separated and went to the front of the room to take their place, whishing everyone luck as they did so.

Severus looked intently at Harry. He was adjusting their number on his back. He looked up at Severus.

"Relax, enjoy and trust you," he smiled. "I know, love."

Severus continued watching him intently for a while.

"I love you," he said, just as the announcer called, "Number 37 – Severus Snape and Harry Potter."

***

Just like Severus had guessed, they had passed the first few stages of the competition rather easily. 

The required dances and standard moves were nothing hard for Harry and him, since they were some of the first things Severus had taught Harry. Occasionally, of course, they added one or two of their special moves, ones that spiced their act up, as Harry put it, and gave them an edge over the other couples.

Now they were preparing for the most important part, for them at least – the free dance.

A hand on Severus' arm. He looked down and saw a water bottle presented to him.

"You should drink, you know," came Harry's voice. "Don't want you getting dehydrated." 

Severus took the bottle and drank some.

As they progressed in to the competition Harry started to relax. He became more confident and enjoyed the whole ordeal, just like Severus advised him to. At that moment, the young man was grinning at his partner. He was so excited he could hardly stand still. 

"Did you know that Ben and John have been finalists for three years now?" he asked Severus.

Ben and John were couple number 112, very nice people. Severus noticed John eyeing Harry at some point that day, but gave no mind to it, considering Harry had dragged Severus into one of the bathrooms for a good-luck snog between every competition.

Severus hummed in response to Harry.

"I think Fred and George are going to take everything they said back," Harry continued. "Did you see how their mouths dropped when you spinned me in the last round?"

Severus smiled. "I noticed."

"Oh, and did you see that friend of yours, Brian?" Severus nodded. "I thought he'd have a heart attack when he saw us kissing." Severus noticed that Harry was jumping in place. "Ron and Hermione are going to flip when they see our next number."

Severus was getting worried now. "Harry –"

"And Arthur had to fan Molly when we came off stage three dances ago."

"Harry –"

"I think someone threw things on the stage."

"HARRY!"

Harry stopped talking, and so did everyone else in the room. Severus glared at them.

"Harry," continued Severus, quietly this time. "You have to calm down."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"You're beginning to act hyperactive, that's not good." He thrust the water bottle back to Harry. "Drink some."

Harry obeyed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's OK," Severus caressed the back of Harry's neck, Harry leaned into the touch. "It's your first competition. You're bound to be excited."

Harry looked up at him. "How was your first competition?"

Severus looked pointedly at him. "It was forty years ago, I don't exactly remember."

Harry looked down. "I never thought about that."

Severus lifted Harry's chin up. "It doesn't matter, not any more."

"Of course it does!" someone called out from behind them. Harry turned around and found Brian, looking disgusted. "Don't be modest. You were the best tango dancer in the country for ten years, and running."

Harry was a bit shocked. He looked up at Severus. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It really doesn't matter." Severus was glaring at Brian, who didn't seem to notice.

"I always wandered why you never wanted your trophies, but now I see why." Harry _knew_ this would end badly. "Didn't want to upset the little boyfriend, did you?"

Harry quickly stood between Severus and Brian, preventing Severus from murdering him on the spot.

"Jealous, are you?" snapped Harry. 

Brian turned his glare on Harry, who matched it with one of his own.

"Whatever it is you're after," hissed Harry. "You're not going to get it." With that, he turned around, grabbed Severus and kissed him. He was very pleased when Severus kissed back.

When they broke away, Brian was still standing in front of them, looking at them in mute shock. The rest of the people in the room were applauding loudly. 

Not wanting to disappoint the audience, Severus and Harry kissed again.

This time when they broke off, Brian was nowhere in sight.

"You know," said Severus, releasing a reluctant Harry from their embrace. "I don't think we're going to win this."

"So?" Harry was almost completely relaxed now. "I don't really care for a big trophy."

"I knew there was a reason to love you."

Harry pouted. "I thought you loved me because of my amazing skills in bed."

Severus laughed lightly. "That too."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was a nervous wreck, again.

"It's our last dance!" he hissed at Severus. "It's our last dance!"

"I know," said Severus. He was unnaturally calm, thought Harry.

"But it's the – last – dance!"

"I noticed."

"The important one, the one that says if we can dance or not!"

Severus sighed. "I _know_."

"Why aren't you're nervous?"

"You're nervous enough for the both of us," snapped Severus.

Harry made a hurt expression.

Severus sighed again. "I'm nervous too."

"OK."

"Relax, enjoy, and trust me."

Harry nodded. "Our new mantra?'

"Apparently."

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "What are we going to dance?"

This time Severus smiled. "Oh, you'll see." 

"Number 37, Severus Snape and Harry Potter," called the announcer. Severus took Harry's left hand and led him out to the dance floor.

Harry was led to the middle of the stage to the sound of tremendous applause. He was half sure that the crowed of redheads in the audience was responsible for most of them. But Harry had no time to wonder, or think about this, or anything else. 

Severus pulled him into position. Harry looked up and was immediately lost. Severus' eyes were pulling at him and he felt like he was drowning, and never wanting to surface again. There was nothing he needed except for Severus, who was holding Harry to himself.

Harry was vaguely aware of the crowd going quiet, and the music starting.

Severus started moving against Harry and he almost automatically responded.

At first, the moves were simple. Harry recalled Severus telling him that this would fool the judges into thinking they weren't any good and then, when they would start the fancy moves, they would, quite literally, blow them away.

They moved across and around the floor, eyes never leaving each other, complicating the moves just a little. And then…

Severus grabbed Harry and bent him into a dip. It was quite fortunate he used to do it all the time while they practiced, or Harry would have yelped.

What was irregular was that Severus didn't pull him up and that the music came to an abrupt stop. 

For a moment Harry and Severus just looked at each other and breathed heavily. Then Severus smiled and looked up from Harry. Later, Harry was told they stopped right in front of the judges' table. 

"Can I borrow one of those?" asked Severus in a barely breathless, husky, dark voice. If Harry had been able to think, he would have swooned. 

Whomever it was must have nodded, because Severus removed his right hand from Harry's and reached for the table. When he brought it back he held a single red rose.

_I'm falling in love with him all over again_, thought Harry, and brought his own right hand to Severus' neck in an obvious caress. 

Severus locked eyes with Harry again, lifted him up just as abruptly as he dipped him, and then spun Harry away.

Half way through the spin, Harry remembered his hands had some sort of use and struck a pose, one of pure imagination, since he really could think clearly. He lifted his eyes.

Severus lifted the hand with the rose, and probably in a mirror to Harry's movements, lifted the rose to his mouth.

Harry didn't remember much after that.

He knew the music started again, because it pounded into him. He knew they must have been performing some of the trickiest moves there were. He was partly sure he didn't know half of them.

But whenever he looked back, the only thing he remembered were Severus' hypnotic eyes and his lips, holding the rose.

The dance ended too quickly for Harry's liking, and Severus dipped him again. It was the standard ending after all. Only Severus didn't hold Harry in place until the music ended, but leaned over and kissed him.

Harry would never forget that kiss. It was tongue and salvia and rose and thorns and it was probably the most intense and passionate kiss he and Severus had ever shared.

Harry didn't even realize they had straightened up, didn't realize the music stopped or that the crowd was going wild. Only thing he knew was that when Severus pulled away, the rose stayed in his mouth.

He took it out and saw a few drops of blood just below the flower, as if the rose dripped its essence into the stalk.

It was perfect in the most beautiful way.

_Fin_. 


End file.
